


Girl Meets The New Year

by bitchwitharrow



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchwitharrow/pseuds/bitchwitharrow





	Girl Meets The New Year

“Riley still loves Lucas!” 

The second those words left Farkle’s mouth, everyone froze. The smile on Maya’s face fell. She stepped back, creating distance between her and Lucas. Lucas looked down at her, an unrecognizable expression on his face. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. 

Before Lucas or anyone could say anything Maya walked off the balcony and back into the cafe. She found a seat in the corner of the place and sat down, trying to calm her mind down that was rapidly spinning with negative thoughts. How could she be so ignorant? How did she not figure out what her best friend was feeling? She would pride herself of the fact that she could always read Riley and tell what was in her heart. How did she fail this time? She was disappointed in herself. She let Riley see her and Lucas together without even thinking about how Riley felt. 

She saw Lucas walk in and quickly looked down, avoiding his gaze. He walked over to the table and sat next to her. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked him, not making eye contact.

“Where else would I be?” Her eyes meet his and he smiles.

“No Lucas, you need to be out there. With Riley.” Lucas’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He tried to grab her hand but she moved it out of reach.

“I was an idiot. I’m sorry. Just forget everything I said. We can’t be together. Riley loves you. I can’t come in between you two.” 

“Maya stop. You’re not making any sense.”

“Yes I am!” She raised her voice, standing up from her seat. “Just… just go. Go be with Riley. Please.” He could see the sadness on her face, hear the pain in her voice. 

“No.” The people in the cafe started the countdown for the new year while Maya and Lucas stood facing each other.

“Why not?” She yelled over the noise of the crowd. 

“...5...4...3”

“Because, I love you!” 

“What?!” Maya yelled, not being able to hear what he was saying clearly. Lucas sighed, he would just have to show her.

“....2...1!”

He grabbed her face, pulling her closer to him, just like that night in Texas. The difference though, was that this time, he didn’t stop inches from her face, he pushed his lips against hers, causing Maya to gasp. She didn’t break away though, she grabbed the lapels of his peacoat, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. They both broke away after what felt like a million years, breathless. Lucas looked down into her eyes, forehead pressed against hers. 

“Now do you understand?” Maya just nodded, a sparkle in her eyes. 

They stared at each other, smiling, with no care about the rest of the world around them. It was just them in that moment, wrapped in each other’s arms. Starting the new year with new hope.


End file.
